The Break in my Heartbeat
by strangebeautiful
Summary: For Sesshys6th. Kimora is the Kage for a village and her life gets turned around when she falls in love with a rogue ninja. MadaraOC


_For Sesshys6th. Kimora is the Kage for a village and her life gets turned around when she falls in love with a rogue ninja. MadaraOC  
_

_Disclaimer: If I owned the Uchiha's, they wouldn't be dead._

Enjoy!

* * *

_This is why I like libraries; it's the one place where I can feel... at ease._

I sighed quietly as I opened up my favorite book and sat at one of the tables in the main branch of Konoha's informative libraries. Just another mindless book, to make me forget about life in general. Because time for me doesn't pass in here, it just _is._ I feel like I can simply _be_ when I'm here, but you and I know that this is just my way of an escape. Everyone has one. And there's nothing wrong with having an escape, it's when the escape becomes a habit – that's when the problems arise.

While I was simply _being_ in the library, I allowed my mind to wander, something that's the 1st thing they teach you **not** to do in the Academy. Not that I care anyway. Besides the fact that both my parents were killed from being too powerful, my life was mostly work and train. It makes me tired just thinking about it. Everyday: _'Wake up. Eat. Work. Train. Work. Eat. Work. Family Gathering. Sleep.'_ You see, I'm the leader of the Star Village or Nagareboshi, which is one of the villages my mother reined.

So sometimes, with the brief 6 hours I have for sleep, I would at least spend half the time wondering if I had led a different path, or at least hadn't been heir to some sort of throne. I remember one day I had the choice to change everything, but if you grew up with a life like mine, change would sound and feel difficult. And we, the small village of Star, avoid problems. Who needs them anyway? Well, the chance of change came when a man asked me for my hand in marriage. And I was all for it... until I found out what he stood for.

Madara Uchiha, founder of the Leaf Village and a rogue s-class ninja. Not to mention totally dangerous. But all this sounded _exciting_ and it was weird - because for a brief moment I actually deciding becoming the wife of this vicious man. Crazy right? But what about my family, my village? Even if I hated the job of Kuraikage, _[Dark-Shadow; similar to Hokage, but instead of Fire (ho) its Kurai (dark) – 'Dark' is in reference to how the village receives limited sunlight]_ I still loved the people of my village with all of my heart and I wouldn't put them in the position of danger.

_**Flashback...**_

Today was the day that I would accept to be Kuraikage of Nagareboshi... and I wasn't too thrilled. Ever since my mother passed away 16 years ago, my grandmother Chiko has since taken over the throne of Kuraikage, but lately she's been getting sick. Mainly because of the stress from having the job. And now, as a way to force Granny Chiko to retire [She's one of those stubborn grannies], I'm taking her place as leader. I really had no idea what I was putting myself into.

I smiled to myself as I walked down the streets to my village. Everyone was so happy and peaceful and I'm sure my grandmother had a heavy influence on that. I just hope I could lead just as good as she does or even better. I turned the corner on a street and bumped hard into something, landing on my butt with a bang [Lmao Bang].

"Hn. Sorry didn't see you there." A deep voice called out above me. The man's hand reached out and as I took it, I observed his features. I gasped inwardly. The man stood at 5'11 and had a muscular but lean build. His piercing red eyes were the first things I noticed other than the long spiked black hair that rested on his head. He noticed my slight stare and smirked at me, making a slight blush appear on my face.

"I-it's ok." It was incredibly hard not to look away from the... uniqueness of his eyes. _Almost like blood. _I snapped back into reality. "Where are you from?" The question came out of instinct. The smirk disappeared from his face and I instantly regretted it.

"Leaf. I take it your from here?" The smirk came back and my breath caught.

"Hai. My name's Kimora... what's yours?" A smile appeared on my face. _There's no way I'm going to tell him my last name. If he finds out that I'm royalty, he'll stay away for sure. _

"Madara. Nice to meet you, beautiful." _Oh now he's done it. _A strong wind passed by and blew my long black hair across my face, hiding the blush that rose up my cheeks. He chuckled lightly. "Mind if I walk you where you're going?" _A walk wouldn't hurt... right?_

"Sure!" And we started off the remainder of the way to Granny Chiko's office. Making small talk now and there, I learned that he was 25, a good 6 years older than me, not that I minded. He was a traveler who was passing by Nagareboshi. Let's just say, he _intrigued _me.

"Stay here okay?" I asked him as I knocked on the door to her office. He nodded and stayed put as I walked in the door.

"Ah, Kimora-chan. How are you?" The sickliness in her voice saddened me. I breathed in as I said the words I've been practicing in my head for months.

"Chiko-san. I remember you told my when I was younger that my mom wanted to pass the job as Kuraikage down to me when I got old enough and I think that its time I took the job." Her small eyes widened and she stood up from her table.

"Are you sure you want to take over?" I smiled heartedly at her.

"Yes I'm sure." She walked slowly over to me from her table and hugged me with all the strength she had left. A laugh erupt from her throat.

"Down let this village down, Kimora-chan. I'm counting on you."

_**End Flashback**_

I still remember the smile she gave me as I took the job. But what I remember the most is when I left the room, to meet Madara staring at me with his mouth open. Haha, that was hilarious, how I had to explain to him how I was the heir to Kuraikage. It took him a minute to get himself back together, but when he did he complimented that I'll be the best leader this village ever had... and then he asked me out.

I hadn't noticed that my finger had been tapping on the table until the librarian shushed me. My blue eyes stared at her with fury as I tapped louder on the table. After seeing that I had made my point, I stopped and crossed my legs, getting back to my mindless daydreams.

For about 6 months, Madara and I walked down the street as a couple. And it felt... great!

Having his hand in mine and knowing that we were each other's was one of the best feelings I got in a long time! But one the things I love about him is his unpredictability. Not even I could tell what he was thinking about, not that it mattered since I would almost lose myself In his eyes – giving him the chance to kiss me. That bastard. :) [It runs in the family]

It wasn't until the 7th month when things slowly started to change. It was mostly him but it was me too. Nagareboshi was in trouble. The great ninja wars were starting to inch its way toward the outskirts of our village and if the battlefront got too close to the village then we would be forced to fight back. Now I'm not saying this because I don't have faith in my country, but we don't have the best ninja force – everyone knows that Konohagakure is one of the strongest anyway.

By the way Madara would talk to me, I knew he was thinking of joining the war. Even my heart could tell that something drastic was going to happen – his kisses became more desperate and longing – almost like he would never see me again...

_**Flashback...**_

His lips smashed onto mine and I tried my best to enjoy it, but it just wasn't the same. When Madara pulled away, for a brief second there was a look in his eyes. I hate to think that I saw it but I did. There was a mix of sadness, fear and the feeling of a goodbye. I pretended I hadn't saw it, but I had learned earlier before about his eyes – they saw right through me. He sighed in defeat.

"Kimora, we should sit down for this." My heartbeat picked up as fear raced through my veins. I didn't budge.

"Why do I have to sit down Madara? I feel fine standing up." We had been walking through the park and had passed by a bench. Nervousness must have shown on my face because he captured my hand in his.

"Calm down. There's something I need to tell you. I haven't been perfectly honestly with you." By now I was starting to prepare my heart for something that might break it. I breathed in and out, trying to calm down the quickness of my heartbeat. I sat down. He knelt down on both knees in front of me, while holding both of my hands in his. "I'm a part of the Uchiha clan." I mentally smacked myself in the face. _Of course he is. Why didn't the recognize the eyes? _"Actually I'm the leader, well was. After the Senju and the Uchiha clan agreed to stop fighting, I was the only one who still wanted to." I cut him off.

"Why would you want to keep fighting?"

"My brother died so I could have his eyes. I was supposed to be Uchiha's best weapon and now it's gone to waste. The Senju cut off all power that the Uchiha's once had, and became leaders of Konoha." He rested his head in my lap. "I've done some horrible things, Kimora. Like sought revenge on my village and kill innocent people. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this. I thought that if I did, you wouldn't love me anymore. And I understand if you don't."

His red sharingan eyes looked up at me and instantly changed from crimson to black. I gasped. "Tell me. You can say it. If you tell me that you don't love me, I wont ask the following question." _What is he talking about?_ I cupped his face in my hands.

"I love you Madara Uchiha, despite your mistakes." He smirked at me, the one thing that still made me skip a heartbeat or two and made me remember to breathe. Madara switched positions so that he was down on only one knee. His hands never left mind as he said the words, while my eyes were open wide the whole time.

"Good. Natsuki Kimora, will you marry me?" I could see his expression instantly turn from happy to saddened, when I didn't respond after a minute. I mean how could I? Tears of sorrow started to run down my face and I looked away from his stare.

"Oh Madara. You know I love you, but I... simply can't. I have a village to look after and protect. How could I let all my people down and leave them to become evil." I stood up and he followed, still holding my hands. I pulled his hands down, forcing his head to bend down as I kissed him, purposely making it a good-bye kiss. I started sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm sorry! I just can't do it!" I broke free from his gasp and started on a sprint back to my private office, looking back only once when I heard him call my name.

"Kimora! I won't give up on you! On us!"

_**End Flashback**_

That was the last time I saw him. About a half year ago.

I looked outside and at the sun. It was about time for me to leave and return to my daily schedule. So I slowly got up and pushed in my chair, picking up the book I was 'reading' and walking over to the clerk. The woman checked out the book for me and as I walked outside, I noticed music coming from a background and the cheers and glees of many people. _Haha, I almost forgot the annual parade._ Young children smiled and waved at me as I walked by the village academy. I winked at them as I turned a corner getting closer to the carnival and scowling as someone bumped into me.

"Need some help Kuraikage?" A deep recognizable voice said to me and I looked up at him. My eyes widened at the man in front of me. He smiled at me as he scooped me in his arms for a hug. My arms squeezed around him so tight, I heard his breathing slow from loss of air. Madara laughed as he let go.

"What are you doing here? You know I still have the right to call the authorities on you!" I exclaimed when my professionalism came back. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you do that Kimora? It's not like I'm a criminal anymore." My eyes widened as I raised my hand to smack him in the face, but we both knew that he would know what I was going to do with that damn sharingan. He caught it midair. "I'm serious. Those 6 months that I weren't here were spent in Konoha jail. If you can't be with me if I'm evil, then I chose not to be." His shortened black hair swayed with mine as we stood there quietly.

"All this for me?" He chuckled.

"Of course. Now please will you say 'yes' if I ask you again?" I nodded slowly. He got down on one knee and reached into his backpocket, taking out a silver box. My hands started to tremble in excitement as he held one in his hand. He opened the box to see a bright silver necklace with a heart pendant. _He was never big on rings anyway. :D_

"Kimora Natsuki. Will you marry me?" I heard shushing sounds from the children in the school, looking around I saw them all gathered by the school fence, trying to get a good view of what was happening. I smiled heartedly.

"Yes. I will." Madara smiled as he heard applause from the school children and they're teachers as he got up from his knee and kissed me with such passion, he had to hold me from tipping over. 'Woo's' were heard around us as the carnival turned the corner to see its Kuraikage kissing a man.

'WHENS THE WEDDING? WHENS THE WEDDING?' Chants were heard from all around as I smiled and hugged Madara tighter.

"Soon." We both said in unison as he placed the beautiful necklace around my neck.


End file.
